calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin's mother
Calvin's mother, otherwise known as Gisele Harvey or Mrs. Jacobson, is a stay-at-home parent who is frequently exasperated and troubled by Calvin's antics. It's been said that she used to work, but her job was incredibly stressful. She was used to it, so she was the one best-suited to stay home and deal with Calvin. However, Calvin's father is the person who said this, and he may have been joking. Personality On the rare occasions when she is not reacting to Calvin's misbehavior, she seems to enjoy quiet activities, such as gardening and reading, although it is almost always disturbed or interrupted by Calvin. The "daily disciplinarian", she is frequently the one forced to curb Calvin's destructive tendencies; once, she allowed Calvin to smoke a cigarette in order to teach him how unpleasant smoking can be. She also usually seems sympathetic towards her son's relationship with Hobbes, and a few times has found herself speaking to Hobbes as well (although she refers to one instance as "talking to a stuffed animal"). She has a serious trouble getting Calvin organized when Rosalyn is about to come for babysitting. She also sometimes seems to have problems getting Calvin to go to school Calvin's mother is a relatively down-to-earth and sensible person whose attitudes serve primarily as a foil for Calvin's outlandish behavior. She, like Calvin's father, may have been a party animal in her college days. In one strip Calvin looks through a college yearbook and pictures and asks his father who the “bimbo” in the picture is, to which he responds,“that ‘BIMBO’ is your mother!”. This also implies that the two were fellow students and/or juvenile "crushes". Calvin takes after his mother in his dislike of the outdoors, and the two despise their annual camping trip. In one strip, while driving to the lake to go camping Calvin points out a hotel and suggests the family stay there for a week, relaxing while a maid cleans up after them and buying fish from a store to pretend they went camping and fishing if anybody asks, and his mother quickly agrees and urges his father to pull over. On one occasion she tells Calvin that she hopes he has a kid that puts him through what he put her through, and he responds that "Grandma says she used to tell you the same thing.", indicating that she was much like Calvin growing up. Dinner Calvin dislikes his mother's cooking, to the extent that she must trick him into eating it, often by telling him that it is something disgusting, such as "monkey heads". She has used Calvin's love for hamburgers as an advantage in one instance; after Calvin takes a single lick of food and flails about on the floor pretending to die, she put him back in his chair and explains to him, lightly frustrated, "Oh, knock it off, Calvin. It's hamburger casserole. There's not a thing in there you don't like." Calvin, awestruck that the meal is hamburger, takes a bite and explains in detail that it is not so bad and that he's suppressing the "gag reflex". His mother, understanding the underlying meaning, patiently replies, "Good. I'm glad this is such a hit." Moving green glops of food occur in some strips; after Calvin's mom served him oatmeal, Calvin then thrashes around the house chasing after the glop of oatmeal. After Calvin's mom is exasperated by the entire mess in the kitchen, she shouts to Calvin's dad "It's all your fault we didn't have a sweet little girl! Your stupid chromosome, not''mine''!" The final panel shows a confused Dad going back to reading his book. A thought bubble above him reads "I just live here". An exception to Calvin's thought to his mother's dinners occurs when Rosalyn cooks dinner for him in a strip. Trivia *In the sitcoms, they kept the name Gisele. However, her full name is Gisele Penny Kate Delkins. *In Calvin and Hobbes the Series and Calvin and Hobbes:The Movie,she is portrayed by Jennifer Love Hewitt. However,she was replaced by Elizabeth Banks. Gallery Mom.jpg Category:Characters Category:Harvey family Category:Canon